You think your stronger than me, don't you?
by CrazyGirlZula
Summary: Post Sozin's Comet. Aang didn't kiss Katara.Zuko accidentally spills out he thinks hes stronger than Katara. So they have a little battle to decide who is……
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set after Sozin's Comet. Mai didn't kiss Zuko either. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, gosh**!

It was a boring day at the new Fire Lord's palace. The Gaang was lying around the lawn of the garden Zuko played in as a child. Toph, Suki, Aang, Zuko , Sokka ,and Katara where laying on the grass in a circle around the big tree.

"What should we do guys." Toph said while looking into the sky even though she was blind. "I don't know" Sokka exclaimed. There was a long silence after that, Aang had had enough of it so he said "Zuko your dad was a powerful firebender I know he was Fire Lord but wow." "Yes I totally agree, but Aang you have to remember crazy people are one of the strongest people out there" Zuko said as he turned his head toward Aang.

"No wonder your sisters so strong, she almost killed me" Katara said. "Yeah, but my dad's stronger." "Why would you say that, aren't blue flames more dangerous than red flames, right?" "Yea, but I still think my dad's stronger, he's a man."

"Wait, what?"

"It's true I mean men are genetically stronger than women."

"What? Are you ok?"

"It's true."

"So if men are so genetically strong then do you think you're stronger than me?" "Well, Katara you know I don't-" "Yes or No" Katara yelled as she interrupted him quite rudely. "I don't know I think so. Yes." "Really? Ok let's fight and watch me genetically kick your butt." " Katara it doesn't have to come to this, I don't think this is necessary."

"Why would you say that, Zuko?"

"Well first off I'm not supposed to be fighting a girl."

"You fought you sister!"

"Well, that was different."

"How?"

"She was psycho."

"She's still a girl."

By this time the gaang had gotten interested in the argument, Aang being the peace lover he is tried to breakup the fight. "Guys, there's no need for an argument, Men and Women can be equally strong it just comes down to skill and practice."

"No Aang, don't bring yourself into this I want to hear what Zuko has to say." Aang sighed then said "Katara I'm sure that Zuko didn't mean what he said, I'm sure he'll apologize." "Yeah, I think you should apologize or my sister's going to kick your butt into next week" Sokka said while laughing at the tthoought of it. "Aang is right; strength is determined by skill not gender, besides I could still beat Sokka up" Suki said while giggling at the face Sokka made. "Suki and Aang are right, you all know that I would crush Zuko into dust" Toph said while turning her head to face Zuko.

"You guys are all right, but I still want to hear what Zuko has to say" Katara said while glaring at Zuko. "Well, I still think that Men are stronger than women and most are better benders." "Zuko, please explain to me if men are such good benders then why did your sister almost kill you even in her deteriorating state?"

"Well, she's a prodigy."

"Doesn't matter if she is she's still a girl."

"Katara's right Zuko, for example Kyoshi and Yang Chen were just as good of avatars as Kuruk and Roku" Aang said. "Katara I don't want to cause any trouble" Zuko complained. "Don't worry it's not going to be any trouble I just want to prove your stupid theory wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well looks like we have some entertainment provided this afternoon" Toph said while smiling.

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! If you guys want, you can tell me who you want to win the fight Zuko or Katara. If I get good feedback I'll try to update sooner, I get writers block a lot but I'll try to update soon. Please Review!**


	2. The Battle

**A/N: I wrote this at school. Thanks for the reviews guys, I put them into consideration!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, just in case you lawyers are reading**.

"Katara."

"What?" she replied. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Zuko asked nervously. "Yes, yes I am." "Wow Sparky, you never cease to amaze me, you provoke like that and expect to be able to back out? Well I'm not going to let you."

"Thanks Toph, it's good to know you got my back" Zuko said with sarcasm in his voice. "Anytime Sparky, anytime." Toph said while grinning. "Hate to interrupt, but I have to beat up this ignorant fool. Don't worry you can have what's left of him after I'm finished."

"Gladly, Sugar Queen." "Thank you and stop calling me that." Katara answered clearly irritated. "Whatever, can you guys just get to the battle?" "Sure, are you ready Zuko?" "I guess so."

The arena that had been selected for the match was pretty big, it was made of solid rock with a white outline of a square making boundaries, there was also a row of benches for spectators. Toph, Suki, Aang, and Sokka had all came to watch the fight.

Aang had tried to break up the fight but it didn't work, Suki wanted Katara to prove Zuko wrong, Sokka really didn't care, and Toph just wanted them to fight.

Katara threw the first attack, a water whip aimed at Zuko's leg. He jumped and sent fire balls at her from above. "Get him Katara, You can do it!" Suki yelled from the audience. " Ya Katara, you get him" Sokka said unenthusiastically.

Zu ko had landed and had shot more fireballs, Katara turned them to mist with her octopus stance. Zuko took offense again as he ran toward Katara for hand-to-hand combat. Zuko quickly squatted and did a leg sweep to try to break her stance. It didn't work, she cart wheeled back and then froze some water onto the form of two daggers.

"If that's the game you want to play then we'll play it." Zuko then made daggers out of fire. They charged towards each other and as their weapons clashed it created more and more steam. Zuko swung one of his daggers at Katara's head but she ducked so he missed. Katara aimed for his stomach but he scooted back.

The match had been going on for about 10 minutes and there was no sign of anyone winning. Both of them had started to get short of breath and their movements had slowed down. They both fell to the ground exhausted. "Do you believe me now?" .Katara said while panting. "Maybe, but not for sure." Zuko got up and ran to Katara to attack her without his daggers. He kicked her in the stomach and she went flying about three feet, She lay there motionless.

About thirty seconds had passed and the gaang was starting to get worried. He walked over to her, knelt down beside her and started to shake her "Katara, Katara Katara?"

What he didn't know was when she fell she created an ice dagger and it had been behind her back the entire time, so when she popped up and put the ice dagger to his neck and said sarcastically " I thought men were stronger than women." it took him by complete surprise. She tripped him and he was on the floor with the ice dagger still to his neck.

" I must say Katara, I'm quite impressed." he said as he formed a fire dagger and brought it close to her neck. "I think this match is about over" Aang called from the audience. "Ya, Aang's right and from what I was felling I'd say it was a tie." Toph said.

"Well, look like I was wrong. Men are equal to women." Zuko said. Katara offered him a hand to help him get up, he took it but instead of using it to get up he pulled her down on top of him.

"What are you-". She was cut off by him kissing her. She was shocked at first but relaxed into the kiss. He broke it off and said "That's for being right."

"I guess I should be right more often." she said hugging him.

"Looks like Sparky won in his own way." Toph said smiling.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I also hope it wasn't to corny. I tried to meet all the reviwers requests. I really want to know what guys thought about it and how I can get better at writing, so please review!**


End file.
